Pythor
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Age of the Golden Master'' Pythor is a character in the Ninjago film series, serving as a major antagonist in the second and third films. He is the last living member of the Anacondrai Tribe. Pythor is voiced by Tom McCabe. Filled with vengeance ever since the people of Ninjago oppressed him and his fellow Serpentine, Pythor has tried to destroy Ninjago on many occasions. He first allied with Lord Garmadon to awaken The Great Devourer, but was consequently eaten by the beast and had his skin bleached white. For the next two years, Pythor lived in secret and tried making The Overlord's weakened spirit into the all-destructive Golden Master. Though this plan succeeded, Pythor realized his quest for revenge was going to far, and helped defeat the Golden Master's army. Following the battle, Pythor was allowed to live with the other Serpentine, as he finally found redemption. History At some point before the events of Ninjago, Pythor and the other Serpentine were imprisoned in various tribes across Ninjago. Following the first film, the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes released the rest of the Serpentine from their tombs, including Pythor, who was the sole survivor of his tribe. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer In 2018, Pythor and the Serpentine generals plotted to awaken the Great Devourer and exact vengeance on the people of Ninjago for the harm they've done to the Serpentine. Pythor also hoped to return Lord Garmadon, The Overlord and the Great Devourer from the Underworld using a portal mechanism they'd been designing. The Ninja soon became aware of the Serpentine roaming around Wildwood Forest and the Slither Pit. While Pythor and Spitta gathered materials at the Slither Pit, the Ninja arrived and began searching for any Serpentine. As they confronted Spitta, Pythor turned invisible and snuck up on the Ninja, striking each of them down before facing Lloyd. While taunting the Green Ninja, Destiny's Bounty arrived nearby, and Pythor and Spitta were apprehended. Pythor and Spitta were imprisoned in the Ninjas' base, with Cole interrogating Pythor. He learned of the Serpentine's plans to awaken the Great Devourer and return Garmadon and The Overlord to Ninjago. In the meantime, police officers Ben Delmar and Mason Davis were captured by the Serpentine in Wildwood Forest. As the Ninja set off to rescue them, Captain Soto returned and reclaimed Destiny's Bounty, which he used to destroy the Ninjas' base. Pythor and Spitta then allied with the pirates in a bid to fight the Ninja. They traveled to Wildwood Forest, where the Serpentine brought back Lord Garmadon shortly before the Ninja arrived. After Soto killed Mason Davis, Pythor and his allies left aboard the Bounty. Garmadon's army flew to Torchfire Mountain, a dormant volcano where Garmadon's father hid the four silver Fangblades long ago. They sought the blades to awaken the Great Devourer from its slumber. Upon arriving at the volcano, Garmadon's forces began searching for the Fangblades before the Ninja and military arrived. A massive battle began, with Pythor confronting Lloyd and later Kai in the ensuing conflict. Pythor also claimed the last fangblade from Kai, allowing the Serpentine to leave the volcano to revive the Devourer. The Bounty went to Jamanakai Village, where the Great Devourer was unearthed from the creekbed, and The Overlord returned through the portal mechanism. Pythor was in awe over The Overlord, and excited for the Devourer to finally return. As Pythor stop atop the electrical barrel, Sensei Wu approached him; he grabbed onto Pythor and forced him to stay and watch the Devourer awaken. The Great Devourer suddenly rose from the creek, and faced Wu and Pythor. Terrified, Pythor pled for Arcturus to forgive him. After roaring several times, the Devourer consumed both Wu and Pythor. Garmadon later redeemed himself by destroying the Devourer, while Lloyd vanquished The Overlord and his forces were defeated. Unbeknownst to anyone, Pythor's body remained in the creek after the Devourer blew up. In the film's after-credits scene, Pythor emerges from the creek, with his skin bleached white by the Great Devourer's bowels. Between Films Vengeful after the loss of The Great Devourer and The Overlord, Pythor still seeks revenge against the people of Ninjago for how they've treated his kind - despite his fellow Serpentine unknowingly changing their ways from warmongers to peacekeepers. Pythor conjures the spirit of The Overlord, and at some point discovers Morro, the ghostly Elemental Master of Wind. Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master With help from Morro, and several other ghosts who escaped the Cursed Realm, Pythor awakens The Overlord. He explains his plan to make The Overlord into the Golden Master, an all-powerful being bent on razing Ninjago. Together, they'll build a machine that will warp the Cursed Realm into Ninjago, destroying the land. To do these things, they require the Realm Crystal and Lloyd's Golden Power. Pythor and The Overlord steal and enlarge an army of Nindroids, and gain the help of Master Chen and his criminal empire of Anacondrai Cultists. Over the next eighteen months, they build The Overlord's Ultimate Weapon in the city of Stiix, while keeping their actions discreet from the outside world. After the weapon's completion, Pythor's alliance heads out to find Lloyd and claim the Realm Crystal. Pythor supervises the ensuing events, and at one point goes to Hiroshi's Labyrinth to help capture Lloyd. He then goes to the Echo Canyons with Chen's forces to battle the Ninja and Chen's allies. As a result, the Ninja learn that Lloyd is in Stiix, where his powers are stolen - allowing for the birth of the Golden Master. As the alliance of adversaries reconvenes, Pythor discovers that two "Anacondrai" have arrived. He correclty believes they're imposters, knowing the other Anacondrai died long ago. As the Golden Master speaks to his closest allies, Pythor looks on at the book of spells, which sits in the back of a Bladecopter. The Golden Master's army arrives in Jamanakai Village, with Pythor watching much of the ensuing battle from atop the electrical barrel. At one point, he fights Fangtom and the Serpentine in the ground battle, believing they betrayed him in favor of helping the humans. Fangtom tells Pythor that he turned against the Serpentine to save himself. Pythor begins to realize this, and after Spitta's Rattlecopter is shot down, he has a change of heart and turns against The Overlord. Pythor flies into battle atop a Bladecopter flown by Spitta and Bytar, and they rescue Jay and Brent from an exploding ghost ship - allowing Morro to sacrifice himself. Pythor approaches Lloyd, and asks to meet with Garmadon, Wu and Nya aboard Destiny's Bounty. There, Pythor says he should've realized the Golden Master would bring nothing but destruction to everyone. He explains that the spellbook holds a spell to condemn any evil souls nearby to the Cursed Realm, but only by sacrificing someone who has cursed others in the past. Garmadon realizes he can make the sacrifice, and intends to do so, which Pythor urges in order to end the war. Ultimately, Pythor watches as Lloyd banishes his father - which in turn curses The Overlord's army. Pythor then watches as Zane sacrifices himself to vanquish the Golden Master. Following the battle, Pythor attends Zane's memorial service, and later a speech held by Ben Delmar. After the speech, Pythor stands with Fangtom, Spitta and several other allies, agreeing that he'll return to live on the surface with the other Serpentine. Spitta remarks that Pythor finally made his ancestors proud, to which Pythor says that "everyone can change". Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Serpentine Category:Antagonists Category:Ninjago Antagonists Category:Living Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists